Sombras
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Peter Pettigrew. Toda su vida ha sido un segundón, engullido por las sombras de sus amigos, por la de su propio miedo, ¿acaso estaba destinado a vivir en las sombras? Basado en su vida adulta. 15 viñetas.
1. Burro

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **27. Burro

* * *

Tamborilea con ansias sobre la mesa bañada por la luz de la luna, en un compás casi psicótico que se refleja en sus ojos desorbitados. Ha oscurecido y todo a su alrededor ha sido engullido por las sombras, creando siluetas espantosas en la oscuridad. Supone que no debería de asustarse, no cuando está en su propio hogar y sabe que está a salvo, que nadie le hará nada, no al menos los llamados Mortífagos. Pero es su conciencia la que lo alerta, su conciencia negra y oscura como aquél rincón lejano de la habitación donde corretea una rata; porque sabe que está mal, cada uno de sus desbocados latidos le dicen que hace mal, que no debería de traicionarlos, que son sus amigos.

Sí, amigos que lo han dejado solo. Amigos que desconfían unos de los otros tras fachadas sonrientes, amigos a los cuales, en realidad, nunca llegó a alcanzar. Y es en esa oscuridad, que engulle todo y que no palidece en lo más mínimo ante la luz de la luna, en la cual trata de convencerse a sí mismo, se repite las palabras que le ha dicho Voldemort, _protección, victoria_... Nunca pudo alcanzarlas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, nunca hizo nada demasiado importante.

Ahora es su oportunidad. Y ya le gustará ver la cara de Sirius cuando se de cuenta de que su amigo _el burro, el pequeño e insignificante Peter_, ha ganado la guerra para el bando de los chicos malos.


	2. Mes

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **29. Mes

* * *

Tiene el cuerpo adolorido, cansado y vacío, justo como la lata de comida que olisquea esperanzado, sólo para darse cuenta de que contiene migajas, putrefactas y olorosas. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo, ni mucho menos a dónde se dirige, podría ser un mes, si hace cálculos, podrían ser dos... Una semana... Ya no está seguro, de lo único que tiene certeza es de su condición: nunca podrá volver a ser un humano, tendrá que vivir como la rata que es, temerosa y grisácea como el cielo de invierno, hasta el fin de sus días... Eso, o enfrentarse a ellos, los que aún quedan, los que, seguramente, lo culparán de la caída de su señor.

Las noches son frías sin un refugio, la comida que encuentra es el desperdicio de otras personas, no tiene un lugar dónde guarecerse, de otros animales e incluso de humanos, pero sabe que está mejor así. A nadie se le ocurrirá suponer que está vivo, a nadie se le ocurrirá suponer que él vendió a los Potter, simplemente será una pequeña rata vagando por el campo.

Pero justo cuando esa certeza cae sobre él, como el telón de un cuento triste que ya ha acabado, se da cuenta de otra cosa: Allá, a lo lejos, allá donde la hierba se pierde como si fuera un mar verdoso de pura vida, se alza una estructura, torcida y brillante como una torre de cuento de hadas, que despide un olor agradable, un olor a esperanza. Comida.

Parece que la suerte no le deja de sonreír, ni aunque sea un criminal.


	3. Llegada

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **25. Llegada

* * *

La llegada de lechuzas siempre alberga cierta esperanza, porque sabes, de alguna manera, que alguien todavía se acuerda de ti. Los tiempos son difíciles, el miedo se respira en el aire como si fuera un poderoso paralizante y él, indeciso como es, teme por su vida y por la de los amigos que piensa traicionar. Si tan sólo ellos pudieran protegerlo un poco más, asegurarle que vivirá, que todo seguirá siendo como antes... Pero no pueden y con esas lechuzas sólo llegan tristes noticias, sus últimas notas de los ÉXTASIS presentados en el colegio —reprobados— y una deslumbrante invitación para una boda.

Lily y James se casan, tras unos cuantos meses de sórdido enamoramiento, de esos que hacen vomitar a los amargados, fruncen las cejas de Severus Snape y que pinta, tal como en los cuentos de hadas, para ser eterno.

Quizás no se casarían si todo fuera diferente, piensa el hombre, un poco despechado de ver que en el mundo, muy fuera de su caparazón levantado por miedo y dudas, todavía queda algo de entereza y esperanza en aquellos que aman. Quizás no se casarían si no tuvieran miedo, si la situación fuera diferente, menos amarga y más realista. Quizás Lily, después de años, se daría cuenta de cómo es James, de cómo trata a las personas cuando ella no está.

Pero claro, éste no es el mundo que él desea, que él piensa. Éste no es el mundo donde todos viven escondidos como ratas y desconfían, un mundo en el que hasta él podría encajar sólo un poco y que sólo con el poder de Voldemort podrá crear.

Un mundo donde ahora sí, todos son iguales.


	4. Alegría

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **30. Alegría

* * *

La alegría se extiende por el rostro de todos los invitados y resplandece como el mismo sol en las mejillas de Lily, en los ojos de James y en la sonrisa de Sirius, quien posa para la foto junto con ellos. Es increíble como aún puede existir un mínimo de esperanza escondido en el simple acto de amar, es increíble cómo la felicidad logra colarse por el lente de la cámara, haciéndolo sonreír a regañadientes también, como si ese ínfimo instante le dijera, susurrándole con la voz de una madre, que todavía es posible enmendarse.

Sin embargo, el momento dura sólo eso, un parpadeo, un flash de la cámara mágica y las palabras ¡Sonrían! que se desvanecen en el aire. El brazo izquierdo comienza a escocerle como si corriera fuego por sus venas, le escoce y le trae un desagradable sudor a las mejillas, algo que de pronto lo aleja, lo marca como un indeseable entre los invitados, personas buenas e íntegras, personas que no están marcadas como él.

Así pues, el ambiente se desvanece, los rostros le parecen distantes, forzados. Se excusa con una vaga tontería ante sus amigos, que apenas y se despiden con gesto consternado.

Pronto, cuando esté junto al señor oscuro, toda esa alegría que vislumbró como la luz propia de la felicidad será sólo un recuerdo. Uno opacado por los gritos de sus víctimas, por las maldiciones cruzando el aire y el sonido de su propio y desbocado corazón latiendo al compás mismo de la locura.


	5. Duende

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **23. Duende

* * *

Levanta la varita y de ella se desprenden miles de chispas de color oro. Su varita es su más fiel amiga, su acompañante en momentos de diversión como los que vivió en Hogwarts, en duelos nocturnos y clandestinos en los jardínes del colegio, en fin, en todo momento siempre ha permanecido incondicional. Pero esta vez, cuando vuelve a alzarla, sus propósitos son mucho más oscuros que hacerle una broma a Snape —quien lo mira con los ojos llenos de odio—, o que encantar un candelabro para que le caiga encima a los de Slytherin.

Un indefenso duende yace encogido frente a sus ojos, ha sido torturado y largos tajos de color sangre se extienden por sus manos y rostro, que en vano trata de proteger contra su maldición.

_Mata._ Le susurra una voz, es la voz de Voldemort, quien se deleita viéndolo temblar, temeroso de arrebatar una vida por primera vez, incluso de ese vulgar e inferior duende._ ¡Mátalo ya!_ Es una orden y es coreada por miles de carcajadas, en el círculo creado por los mortífagos, en donde sólo Voldemort, el duende y él, yacen para un rito de iniciación.

Peter levanta la varita por tercera vez en la noche y la mano le tiembla. Sabe los fundamentos de la maldición asesina, Bellatrix incluso le ha dicho confidencialmente que surgen más efecto si las sientes; está preparado. Ha escogido ese camino y ahora todo se reduce a matar o morir. Y sabe muy bien lo que prefiere: Junto a un haz de luz verde el duende se desploma sobre el suelo de piedra.


	6. Sombrilla

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **21. Sombrilla

* * *

Parece todo muy diferente de la última vez. Aquella vez en que la varita tembló en su mano, como si se negara a ser mancillada, aquella vez en que un duende se desplomó muerto sobre el piso de mármol de la mansión de los Malfoy. Le ha costado acostumbrarse al ritmo, le ha costado aprender a ignorar los gritos de súplica, las miradas implorantes y las lágrimas; pero ésto sólo se debe a su constante entrenamiento, mismo que provoca risas entre los mortífagos más experimentados.

El régimen de Voldemort poco a poco se está haciendo con el país y ésto se debe a sus continuas redadas nocturnas. Un grupo de mortífagos se reúne todas las noches para salir a cazar, a torturar, a veces incluso sin que nadie se los ordene. Su excusa siempre es la misma, que podría haber información valiosa en cualquier parte, que así asustarán aún más al ministerio, que de otro modo no tiene gracia... Y en fin, todas las noches salen a lo mismo, con él pegado a sus talones.

Y matar se convierte en algo fácil tras mucha práctica. Ya no importa quién sea, si sabe o no algo, niño, mujer, anciano... Sólo hace falta un movimiento de su mano para hacerlo acallar, para tener, por fin, _el poder..._

—¡Vamos Colagusano, ésta es tuya! —Lucius lo apremia mientras se esconden en la oscuridad de una casita de paredes verdes. Su dueña ha salido de compras y acaba de regresar con la despensa en manos, mientras que con la otra sostiene una sombrilla color rojo sangre.

Peter asiente como si se diera de muy entendido. Prepara su varita.

_Avada Kedavra._

Y ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de tener el control. Poderosa y tan adictiva que justifica —a sus ojos— el hecho de matar.


	7. Uvas

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **22. Uvas

* * *

La mesa estaba dispuesta para un auténtico festín, digno de un Rey, digno del próximo Ministro de Magia y señor del mundo mágico. Colagusano apenas podía contener su asombro ante el sinfín de platillos expuestos frente a sus ojos, pues nisiquiera los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts le habían ofrecido semejante comida alguna vez: uvas predispuestas en fuentes de plata, acompañadas con suculentas carnes y vinos —de la mejor cosecha, según Lucius—, todos destelleando sabrosamente bajo el candelabro del comedor principal de la mansión Malfoy, invitando a sus huéspedes a probar y a quedarse, a celebrar y a burlarse, de todos, del Ministro, de Dumbledore.

Peter tomó asiento a la señal de Voldemort, que yacía en la cabecera de la mesa, examinando con interés el lugar mediante magia, sin duda buscando algún tipo de trampa; pero al no encontrarla, dio la orden a todos sus leales mortífagos de sentarse a la mesa para su primera gran reunión.

El más pequeño de los merodeadores se sentó hasta el fondo de la mesa, sintiéndose importante pese a su cara sudorosa, justo al lado de los Malfoy, de Snape y de algunas cuantas familias de alto estirpe, pues parecían contagiarle de su majestuosidad.

—¿Qué noticias me tienes, Severus? —la voz de Voldemort rompió los murmullos que se extendían por la larga mesa de caoba, acariciando con el aliento los finos platillos.

Severus comenzó con un discurso que apenas y llegó a sus oídos, palabras como _Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore, Ministerio y muggles_ carecían de importancia en aras de su creciente hambre y orgullo, caminando a la par dentro de su cerebro.

_Soy parte de esto._ Se dijo, alargando la mano hacia las uvas que le hacían guiños a diez centímetros de distancia. _Soy parte de esto._

_Y cuando ganemos..._

Entonces tendré una mansión igual a esta y a Sirius como criado.


	8. Cercanía

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **20. Cercanía

* * *

En aquél lugar abundaban las caras sonrientes, las carcajadas inundaban el aire como música de fondo y, pese a la tensión en el aire, todos eran bastante amables. Todavía eran un grupo desorganizado, un tanto temeroso y dividido sólo por sus ideales, pero en escencia todos buscaban lo mismo, todos eran lo mismo, salvo él.

—Acérquense —dijo un mago, que había predispuesto en un rincón alejado de la habitación por lo menos treinta sillas, pulcramente acomodadas—. Ahora que se ha fundado oficialmente la Orden, considero que deberíamos de inmortalizar este día.

Todos asintieron con emoción, dejando de buena gana la mesa con provisiones que todos habían llevado, desde exóticas comidas suecas hasta los guisados más tradicionales, cortesía de la madre de James.

Ninguno de ellos sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Todos ocuparon sus lugares en donde el mago les indicó, sonrientes, valientes, héroes que serían inmortales. Todos posaron para la foto, saludaron con la mano hacia desconocidos destinatarios. Pensaban que podrían ganar.

Peter sabía que no. Allí, medio abrazado por sus amigos, temeroso del flash de la cámara, recordaba la maldad del Señor Oscuro, sus poderes infinitos y su falta de misericordia. No sabían a qué se enfrentaban y él no se los iba a dejar tan fácil, no cuando planeaba aprenderse todos sus nombres y locaciones, para venderlos poco a poco a su señor y de esa manera obtener el reconocimiento que se merecía, pues en esa fotografía mágica, medio oculto por un montón de personas, era obvio que nadie se fijaría en él.


	9. Nieve

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **24. Nieve

* * *

El ambiente dista mucho de ser agradable, parece incluso la imagen en negativo de su primera reunión, en la cual todos ellos sonreían, se tomaban fotografías y bromeaban. La guerra es inminente, la guerra se ciñe sobre ellos como una gran sombra llena de dolor, de angustia. Muchos ya han sido arrebatados por la muerte de sus asientos, Peter los ve, los siente, vacíos a sus costados, al menos siete lugares de lo que era la Orden del Fénix.

Los rostros ya no son joviales, no hay rastro de una sonrisa divertida entre los sobrevivientes, ahora sólo queda espacio —demasiado espacio, con esas sillas vacías—, para ceños fruncidos y palabras mal sonantes, de vez en cuando rotos por un sollozo o una carcajada, que queda tan fuera de lugar que casi siempre se extingue en segundos.

Era de esperarse, piensa él, estremeciéndose en su asiento como si fuera un acusado en el banquillo de un tribunal. Era de esperarse, porque ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo para aprenderse los nombres, los lugares y algunas direcciones donde se pueden encontrar a los miembros de la Órden y ha hablado, todo lo que Dumbledore le ha permitido con sus hechizos, dándole ésta valiosa información a su amo, quien lo ha recompensado con honores.

Probablemente ésa sea la última vez que se sienta junto a ellos, todos puros y demasiado buenos, siempre luchando por la causa correcta, aún a costa de la propia vida.

Peter tiene información nueva, que casi parece querer escapar de su boca en cada momento; James y Lily Potter le han nombrado su guardián de los secretos, le han confiado demasiado e incluso le sonríen desde el otro lado de la mesa. Podría confesarles la verdad, pedirles perdón y resguardar el secreto, pero algo en su interior se estremece ante dicha posibilidad. Voldemort lo encontrará, lo matará. ¿Valdrá la pena tener una conciencia limpia, aún a costa de la propia vida? No, sabe que no. Tiene demasiado miedo a morir, a morir sin ser recordado. Y se muerde la lengua durante toda la reunión para no sucumbir a su parte noble, a la que quiere hacer lo correcto, como el Gryffindor que era.

Probablemente ésa sea la última vez que los vea a todos... A Lily y a James, ninguno de ellos verá la nieve, pero Peter si alcanzará la primavera.


	10. Cena

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **19. Cena

* * *

Todas las miradas están clavadas en Voldemort y en él, con tan febril atención que le dan ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa. Al contrario que en las reuniones de la Orden, que semana tras semana se vuelven más apagadas y por ende más aburridas, con los Mortífagos todo es felicidad. Felicidad manchada de sangre, cubierta de fango y con olor a cadáver. Felicidad que no estaría completa si no fuera por él, como le recuerdan algunos en tono de burla, como se dice a sí mismo, orgulloso de sus progresos.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de suficiencia que se dibuja en su rostro, mientras se encuentra por unos momentos perdido en la perspectiva alegre del futuro, se borra rápidamente al sentir la mirada escrutante de su amo, con las pupilas rojas clavadas en él, sin duda usando la Legeremancia.

—Dime, Colagusano, ¿dónde están escondidos los Potter? —la habitación entera, de paredes verdes y tapices finos, parece contener la respiración. Los mortífagos se inclinan sobre sus sillas, temiendo perderse hasta el más ínfimo detalle, dándole a Peter la sensación de ser importante por primera vez en su vida—. Lo sabes, te han hecho su Guardián de los Secretos. Dímelo.

La voz del hombre es tranquila, casi no refleja ninguna emoción, pero es sólo un engaño y tras sus últimas palabras, un crucio atraviesa el aire, entra en su cuerpo y estremece hasta a la más pequeña partícula en un dolor lacerante, innecesario.

—¡En en Valle de Godric! —logra gritar él, tratando de liberarse del hechizo—. ¡En el Valle de Godric, en la última casa, la del número...!

El mago tenebroso levanta su varita con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Es 30 de Octubre, la última cena para Lily y James Potter; la última cena para los mortífagos como prófugos de la justicia y para él como un simple hombre.

—_Gracias_, Colagusano —dice con tono frío Voldemort, dándole la espalda para sumirse en sus propias cavilaciones, mientras el resto no le quita la vista de encima. Tiene una mirada carente de expresión, sin embargo, eso no significa nada, Peter lo sabe. Se estremece al pensarlo. No es nada, comparado con lo que hay debajo, lo que puede hacer.

¿Qué les espera a James y Lily? ¿A su hijo? ¿Y qué le espera a él cuando el plan se haya completado?


	11. Sombra

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **18. Sombra

* * *

Peter creyó que nunca volvería a ver ese infierno, ese sacrificio necesario, como lo llamaba Voldemort, por restaurar la sangre mágica, pero está ahí, de regreso, acechándolo como una sombra, con la fría voz de la muerte cantando por todo el país, casi como si estuviese pegada a la ventana del rellano. Ya no puede escapar de ello, es el bando que ha elegido y al menos quiere que digan que en eso no ha sido un cobarde, que ha permanecido fiel hasta el final. Sin embargo, eso no evita que de vez en cuando corra a refugiarse en los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy, lejos de la luz solar y de la oscuridad, encarnada en un hombre con ojos de serpiente.

Peter suele pasearse por ahí a menudo y conoce tan bien el lugar que irónicamente a veces también piensa que es como su casa, el hogar de una sucia rata como él. Al principio sólo bajaba para mantener quieto a su huésped, el señor Ollivanders, que creía que con algunas palabras mágicas lograría salir de ahí. Pero pronto descubrió que la tranquilidad —que él se veía obligado a imponer a base de golpes y maldiciones— y la oscuridad del lugar le eran idóneos, pues ahí nadie podía ver su cara de terror, el miedo a ser engullido por esa segunda guerra.

Han tomado el Ministerio de Magia y han instalado un control riguroso de los hijos de muggles, que casi siempre tienen peores destinos que un simple calabozo a oscuras, donde él acude a preservar la calma. Se han hecho con casi todo lo que se puede desear y el poder ya no es más un sueño, sino un hecho y sin embargo, su señor no está feliz. Quiere seguir prolongando la guerra, quiere seguir buscando a Harry Potter cuando él no, cuando ya no debería de importar.

Colagusano cavila sobre eso por enésima vez en lo que va del año, escondido entre dos gruesos pilares que sostienen a las escaleras, apenas alcanzadas por algunos mortecinos rayos del ocaso. Piensa en eso y en lo que le espera al mundo, en lo que de alguna manera él ha hecho, ha contribuído y lo que falta por hacer.

—¡Eh! ¿Colagusano, estás ahí? —la voz de Lucius Malfoy se acerca por las escaleras, no sabe si es su imaginación pero también parece asustado, reticente y a la vez, cobarde, pues esconde su temor al igual que él—. Tenemos nuevos huéspedes, trátalos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Una chica y un duende son arrojados hacia el final de la escalera, haciendo un ruido tremendo cuando sus cuerpos pegan contra el suelo, ruido que apenas se equipara al de algunos lamentos y maldiciones, que profiere la chica rubia, de grandes y soñadores ojos azules anegados en furia.

Esto es lo que falta, lo que sigue en la guerra. Ahora le toca a los niños. Y no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando se da cuenta de este hecho, pues él nunca ha levantado su varita hacia un pequeño, hacia una familia. Lo único que hace es conducir mecánicamente a sus huéspedes hacia el calabozo de Ollivanders, repetirles unas cuantas reglas y aplicar cruciatus, sólo por si acaso, antes de alejarse hacia la puerta, preguntándose no sin fundamento alguno si él no se habrá convertido en lo que ellos son, los prisioneros de ese calabozo, meras sombras de su antigüo ser.


	12. Distracción

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **17. Distracción

* * *

Conoce muy bien el vecindario, le resulta desagradablemente familiar cuando posa sus pies en la acera frente a Grimmauld Place, lugar que visitó algunas veces, en compañía de sus viejos amigos. Harry Potter ha heredado esa casa y podría estar viviendo en el edificio, cuyas paredes mohosas aún le causan escalofríos, como si el eco de la voz de la madre de Sirius pudiera alcanzarlo en cualquier momento. Así pues, le ha sido ordenado vigilar el inmueble, invisible a los ojos de la gente no mágica, que de cualquier manera no se pierde de mucho.

La tarea se torna aburrida tras varias horas de estar esperando, de no despegar la vista de la puerta mágica, protectora de recuerdos que amenazan con escapar si toca el picaporte, recuerdos que eligió hacer a un lado cuando delató a los Potter, recuerdos que aún ahora, con su simplicidad, no le ofrecen más que la tontería adolescente en lugar de la salvación.

Peter se remueve incómodo tras ver cómo su reloj mágico indica que lleva seis horas esperando a que algo pase, con resultados nulos. Tiene ganas de irse, pero sabe que le espera un castigo nada más ponga un pie fuera de ahí, también está aburrido, hastiado del ambiente veraniego que hace que muchas familias salgan a pasear, obligándolo a que nadie descubra su presencia bajo la capa invisible.

No obstante, cuando la manecilla avanza otra hora, Peter decide que ya no puede más y su vista se desvía rápidamente hacia algo más interesante que una puerta negra con una aldaba de color oro, bruñida con un escudo que le recuerda que hasta su sangre es impura. A lo lejos los paseantes y las familias se divierten plácidamente, el mundo tranquilo y caluroso de ese día de verano los arropa, llenando el aire de risas y de juegos, de charlas insustanciales que se le antojan vanas y a la vez añorables, porque los no magos se conforman con muy poco.

Un niño y su madre juegan con la pelota a unos cuantos metros de él, logrando que le invada una sensación de vértigo cuando piensa en que así pudo ser con Lily y Harry, ahora el chico más buscado en toda Inglaterra, privado de cosas tan simples como esa. Luego, su vista se desvía unos cuantos metros más alla, a donde el parque tiene una fuente de agua sucia y cristalina, que sale a borbotones por lo que parece una cañería oxidada, lo que ve tampoco le hace muy feliz. Un grupo de amigos tontean sobre si meterse o no al agua, se arrojan palabrotas y chistes obscenos, se ríen y se retan, como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo que eso. Por supuesto, la imagen de James, con su cabello despeinado, de Sirius, con su insoportable galanura y de Remus, el que siempre lo sabía todo, invaden su mente nada más los chicos se alejan, marchando con el mismo paso solemne de los mejores amigos, que quién sabe si al final terminarán juntos.

Y así pasa otra hora, nuevos recuerdos. No sólo de sus amigos sino de sus padres, de Lily y de los sueños que siempre quiso tener. Para cuando acaba la jornada, con la oscuridad ciñéndose sobre su cabeza, Peter decide una cosa: aunque le hagan todos los cruciatus del mundo, no volverá a regresar a ese lugar, donde el tormento consiste en la vida cotidiana de personas inocentes que le recuerdan sus pecados.


	13. Insomnio

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **26. Insomnio

* * *

La noche parece paralizarse mientras se encuentra enredado entre las sábanas, tan fuertes y tan aprisionantes como podrían serlo los brazos de la muerte, aferrándose a uno de los últimos objetivos a cobrar, uno de los merodeadores que en realidad merecía morir. Peter se retuerce entre pesadillas como si estuvieran torturándolo, como si las imágenes bajo sus párpados, quimeras borrosas en la oscuridad, cobraran vida propia mediante magia para amedrentarlo, para recordarle que hace 16 años cometió un pecado difícil de olvidar.

Abre los ojos en intervalos intermitentes, conforme la claridad va invadiendo la habitación, con la certeza de que ha descansado poco o nada, arrullado por los ecos de sus propios fantasmas y los gritos de los prisioneros en los calabozos, sufriendo un destino peor que él en las manos de lord Voldemort.

El fin de la guerra está cerca, puede presentirlo con ese don especial que sólo tienen las ratas, como lo diría Sirius, que siempre huelen problemas. El mundo parece sucumbir a sus pies conforme los días se desdibujan, miles de muertos y atrocidades se suceden como en las películas de Hollywood y el villano de la película está en su máximo apogeo, alzándose como una sombra de muerte en un mundo de terror, pero también hay resistencia, esperanza, rastros de batallas heroicas que lo asustan, que le dicen que el sólo hecho de que no hayan encontrado a nadie de la Orden —aún cuando la música de los créditos finales está por sucederse, sin importar realmente quién gane al final—, los hará enfrentarse, él también, por supuesto, entre las filas del bando de los malos.

Ese pensamiento lo deja indefenso esa noche, todas las noches, conforme los gritos de los torturados van en aumento, como un eco bastante apropiado de su propio dolor. Y es que, después de todo, él siempre fue un cobarde, él siempre huyó como las ratas; la guerra no es para él, enfrentarse no es para él. No tiene la cara para poder pelear contra Remus, para levantar la varita contra Harry, para luchar por una causa que en realidad no respalda y que lo único que logra hacer por él todas las noches, además de brindarle incertidumbre, es darle un insomnio que ni la mejor pócima mágica puede curar.


	14. Luces

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **28. Luces

* * *

Está agazapado entre las sombras como casi todos los días, oculto en el rellano que separa los calabozos de las escaleras, cuando un eco distante de emoción logra sacarlo de su letargo, casi siempre lleno de cavilaciones oscuras y pensamientos pesimistas encausados a un mismo fin: el término de la guerra. Normalmente quien grita de felicidad casi siempre es Voldemort, seguido de Bellatrix quien siempre celebra sus victorias, pero esta vez la voz de los contentos es la de otros, unos que desde hace mucho no habían más que proferido algunos suspiros cargados de dolor.

Los Malfoy parecen querer estallar de la emoción, gritan a los cuatro vientos una información distorsionada que él no puede llegar a escuchar, aún con su oído privilegiado, capaz de captar cualquier cosa.

—Harry Potter ha sido capturado —corean todas las voces, en susurros apenas audibles, en gritos de júbilo y emoción, al saber que dicho acontecimiento los proveerá de nuevo de días llenos de orgullo en lugar de temor, por ellos mismos y por sus familias, sometidos por algo más que un hechizo mágico—. ¡Tenemos a Potter!

Peter palidece cuando uno de los mortífagos —Rabastan, quizás, aunque no está seguro por la oscuridad—, viene a darle la buena nueva, con todo el rostro de un niño que acaba de recibir un regalo en la mañana de Navidad. Harry Potter ha sido capturado y el fin de la guerra está cerca, con la victoria del bando de los malos. ¿Era eso lo que quería? Algo en su interior le dice que no, algo en su interior siempre albergó la esperanza de que nunca sucedería, de que el mundo no giraba de esa manera. Algo en su interior siempre se repitió: a Harry no.

Sin embargo, el mal está hecho. Lo sabe cuando sube al vestíbulo para observarlo todo con sus propios ojos, lo sabe cuando dibuja una sonrisa de falsa satisfacción y agita su mano plateada, como si de una bandera de victoria se tratase, para observar a los chicos capturados, el hijo de James entre ellos, como bien dijo la profecía que estaba a punto de ser cumplida. Sólo uno de los dos seguirá con vida. Por supuesto, no será él. Mientras lo guía hacia los calabozos donde descansa Ollivander, trata de grabarse el pensamiento a fuego en la mente, se lo repite cientos de veces. Sólo uno seguirá con vida.

—Déjanos marchar —le pide Harry, con el mismo rostro de James y los ojos de Lily, como un eco del pasado que ha regresado a atormentarlo. Ojalá hubiese tenido la oportunidad, ojalá James le hubiese pedido eso, ojalá le hubiese descubierto—. ¡Déjanos marchar!

La varita tiembla en su mano lanzando ecos de luz hacia la celda vacía, donde todos sus ocupantes ya han conseguido la libertad. Arriba, la voz de Hermione hiende el aire con el filo de una espada, le pone la piel de gallina y le hace preguntarse si así fueron los gritos de Lily antes de morir. ¡Déjanos marchar! Forcejean mientras la frase se repite y por un momento le asalta la idea de pedirles que lo lleven con él, para alejarse de los años oscuros que le esperan, para alejarse de la eterna esclavitud y de estar subyugado, siempre inferior, siempre en las sombras.

Su mano de plata, antes aferrada al cuello de Harry, vacila al mirar sus ojos, llenos de esa extraña luz que precede a la muerte y que parece amplificada por su varita, que sigue temblando en su mano, amenazando con desaparecer todo hechizo de iluminación. Cuando lo suelta —sólo uno seguirá con vida—, cree ver en sus facciones deformadas y sucias el destello de un viejo James, el mismo que sacudía a su hijo en el aire y le sonreía, instándole a conseguir familia pronto. Y ese viejo James es quien regresa a casa a salvo, quien se alza contra Voldemort para vencerlo, quien detiene todo el flujo de muerte y destrucción. Uno en el cual él siempre va a estar inmerso.

Trata de renovar la lucha cuando se da cuenta de que él siempre va a estar en el lado perdedor cuando algo insólito sucede, insólito sólo para él, más no para Voldemort a quien puede imaginar sonriendo en secreto con las facciones siniestras teñidas de satisfacción, previniendo una futura cobardía, un mínimo instante de expiación. La mano de plata se cierra alrededor de su cuello y las luces se apagan, aunque sólo es momentáneamente. Escucha los bramidos de Harry y su amigo mientras intentan salvarlo, palabras similares a las que habría dicho James, incluso Sirius con Remus a su lado.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sólo uno seguirá con vida. Aún con la estancia a oscuras, brillantes lucecitas bailan frente a sus ojos, se retuercen en un espiral de muerte donde él va cayendo, cada vez más rápidamente, sin encontrar un final. Se lo merece, piensa, en su último respiro desesperado de vida, con los pulmones hinchándose con dolorosa lentitud. Se lo merece y ahora, sólo después de 16 años la historia ha encontrado su final, el mismo que debió ser desde siempre. Con el traidor aniquilado y el héroe dispuesto a salvar el mundo.


	15. Volar

**Título: **Sombras  
**Claim: **Peter Pettigrew  
**Notas: **Publicados anteriormente en mi LJ. Para la comunidad 30vicios.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst  
**Tabla de retos: **Festiva B  
**Tema: **16. Volar.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con una blancura impoluta, extendiéndose hacia todas direcciones. Es un espacio extraño y sin duda debería estar alarmado, pero Peter encuentra que sólo siente tranquilidad. Tras un tiempo, no podría precisar cuánto en realidad, se da cuenta de que está tendido sobre el suelo (si es que en realidad existe un arriba y un abajo en ese lugar), completamente desnudo como el día en que nació. Sin embargo, cosa extraña (como todo en ese espacio), no siente frío. El piso emana cierta calidez, como el de los brazos de una madre y lo envuelve suavemente, como en un abrazo.

A Peter ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza el que alguien lo esté observando, mucho menos burlándose de él como en esos días en Hogwarts, donde cualquier paso en falso constituía la comidilla de semanas. Sabe que está en un lugar seguro, tranquilo, quizá demasiado bueno para alguien como él. Pero, ¿dónde? Al plantearse esta pregunta de pronto le surgen fuerzas para levantarse y cuando se pone de pie, es como si el mundo se dibujara a su alrededor, como si hubiera estado esperando para ser contemplado por sus ojos, vidriosos como los de un roedor, pero fascinados como los de un chiquillo.

A lo lejos se ve un techo de vidrio sobre una estación de tren, algo parecido a King's Cross, pero en limpio. Hay bancas esparcidas a cada pocos metros, por si de pronto se siente cansado y cree ver la primera hierba del verano agitándose en algún punto indefinido, dándole la bienvenida a ese lugar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta, aunque la respuesta es más que obvia. Recuerda sus últimos instantes y los previos a éstos. Su mano de plata, que ahora no forma parte de él, pues tiene la humana, vieja y llena de callosidades, soltó a Harry en el último momento y en recompensa ganó la muerte, una muerte llena de angustia, en la cual Harry no dudó en salvarlo, como habría hecho James, por convicción propia—. Supongo que debería de ponerme algo de ropa —sus palabras son como órdenes en ese lugar, al que no sabe si llamar "más allá" o "inframundo", como los merodeadores le llamaban en broma cuando se atrevían a desafiar a la muerte, más de una vez por semana, en realidad. Una túnica calentita y limpia aparece ante él, algo no demasiado formal pero que le hace sentir mejor.

Está a punto de encontrarlos a todos, está seguro de ello y quiere verse presentable, aunque la suciedad de su alma no sea algo que pueda limpiar tan fácilmente. A Lily y James, vibrantes como cuando perdieron la vida. A Sirius. Los nervios se apoderan de él al pensar en ello y aunque sabe que debe dirigirse a la estación de King's Cross, se desvía a mitad del camino, buscando cualquier excusa para no seguir adelante. Todavía no.

—Me pregunto si podré conseguir lo que sea en este lugar —más que avaricia, sus ojos brillan con la curiosidad de un niño, liberado de pronto de todas las cargas terrenales que ha tenido que soportar, salvo una y la más importante—. ¿Una escoba, por ejemplo?

Desde sus años mozos en Hogwarts siempre ha querido montarse en una, sin ser por eso el objeto de burlas tanto de amigos como enemigos. Su deseo se ve cumplido al instante y su rostro se desdibuja en una sonrisa sincera, la primera que ha adornado su rostro desde hace años, tantos que ni siquiera puede empezar a contar.

Peter pasa ambas piernas por la escoba y da un golpe en el suelo, elevándose hacia un cielo que parece interminable, blanco y estéril. Libre de prejuicios y pecados. Sabe que tiene que avanzar, ir hacia el más allá, lo que sea que eso signifique. Pero piensa que quizá sea mejor hacerlo en escoba.

Y piensa, no sin cierto miedo, que a James y Sirius les encantará verlo. Al menos en primera instancia, pues el resto tendrá que hacerlo él por su cuenta, ahora que ya no hay ningún obstáculo (Voldemort, el miedo), que se lo impida.

**FIN.**


End file.
